ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Quad Smack
Quad Smack is the Antitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Tetramand/unknown hybrid and Kevin's equivalent to Four Arms. Appearance Quad Smack is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and pinkish purple skin with black markings on the arms. A black goatee can be seen on his chin, and he has four red eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. His fingertips are also red. Quad Smack wears a sleeveless black bodysuit with red stripes and black boots, red spiked wristlets and iron shoulder pads. Quad Smack wears the Antitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Being part-Tetramand, Quad Smack shares many of the same abilities as Four Arms. Quad Smack's most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. As such, Quad Smack's strength allows for him to pick up and use anything heavy as a weapon, when needed. By clapping all four of his hands together, or by slamming his fists onto the ground, Quad Smack can create strong shock waves powerful enough of destroying the surrounding area. Quad Smack can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. He is also highly durable as he was able withstand Shock Rock's electric blasts with no damage.Which Watch Based on Kevin's alterations to the Antitrix, Quad Smack is significantly stronger, and much more powerful, than Four Arms, having bested him in combat before.Vin Diagram Weaknesses Being part-Tetramand, Quad Smack shares many of the same weakness as Four Arms. Quad Smack's bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. Despite all his strength, Quad Smack can still be held down and defeated, his durability only lasting to some extent before growing tired or weary. Due to Kevin's alterations to the AntiTrix, Quad Smack is too powerful for the inexperienced Kevin to currently utilize to the fullest. History *Quad Smack first appeared in Which Watch, where he battled Shock Rock before getting dragged away by Charmcaster. *In Four by Four, Quad Smack played laser tag alongside Heatblast and Four Arms. *In The Bentathlon, Quad Smack battled Shock Rock in a gladiatorial match. *In Wheels of Fortune, Quad Smack was defeated by LaGrange. *In Vin Diagram, Quad Smack defeated Four Arms. *In What Rhymes with Omnitrix?, Quad Smack teamed up with Humungousaur to battle Charmcaster, only to battle the former for appearing as Charmcaster. *In Roundabout: Part 2, Quad Smack, along with Charmcaster, battled Gwen. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Which Watch'' (first appearance) *''Four by Four'' *''The Bentathlon'' *''Wheels of Fortune'' *''Vin Diagram'' *''What Rhymes with Omnitrix?'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Much like Fourmungousaur, Quad Smack is a Tetramand hybrid. References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Antitrix Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Reboot Villains Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids